Teach Me To Know
by AMM17
Summary: Bad Summary: Krillin's got a girl, and it isn't Eighteen. DUN DUN DUN. (I feel as though very few stories exist with this kind of dilemma, so I think this will be a fun one to write!) I will double-check my work as a new challenge for myself (I am SO bad it), so updates may take a while, but I want to nail this story. Thank you for reading!
1. Déjà vu

**Teach Me To Know**

 _Chapter 1: Déjà vu_

The coffee shop had few patrons in it, some conversing amongst each other while others did independent study. Typing of keyboards rang shallow when the coffee grinders shuffled on and off repeatedly with every new order. For the few in the chairs, it was heavenly bliss.

Eighteen cusped the white mug before her, soothed by the heat that radiated off it. She'd only discovered this shop a few weeks back and had come to find she enjoyed the taste of coffee, so much she visited the shop almost every day. What had the young barista called her? A coffee addict?

"I'm a coffee addict?" Eighteen pushed some blonde hair behind her ear. The barista smiled.

"Yeah, that's what some would consider you. It's alright, though, we're considered coffee addicts, too." He gave a quick laugh as he punched in her usual drink on the touchscreen. A vanilla latte.

Eighteen rubbed her chin in puzzlement. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? The barista studied her as he waited for her to pay for her drink.

"Don't worry, honestly! I was just trying to crack a joke. It was lame."

Eighteen fished for the change. "That's okay, I just have never been told that before." She pushed the cash across the counter.

"Well, you can't say that anymore!" He rang the cash in, a noticeable _ding_! affirming the completed transaction. Leftover coins found their way back to Eighteen's hand; she dropped them into the tip jar.

The barista said a tiny "thank you" before stopping himself. He tilted his head. "You know, I don't think I've ever caught your name, and you've been coming here for some time." He cleared his throat. "May I ask what it is?"

"Eighteen."

He blinked. "Eighteen?"

The blonde cyborg nodded.

He blinked once more. "Well, Eighteen, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ben." He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She studied the various lines running along his palm before she took it.

"Hi, Ben." She let his hand go and made her way back to her usual seat.

Since then, Ben had conversed with her over time as she became a regular customer. Eighteen would study him as he worked behind the counter. The youthful features of his face would point to him being no older than 20 along with his slender and firm frame. The brown hair on his head was short, a bit unruly. She didn't have to bother getting up for her drink anymore as he would personally deliver it to her table all while bearing a smile. Eventually, she became accustomed to his friendly and warm personality.

Her blue eyes glanced down at her latte, the white of the milk in the noticeable shape of a heart. A touching addition.

She sipped the coffee slowly, not wanting to burn her mouth upon the first contact.

* * *

Time slowly inched. Eighteen had already finished her coffee and was enjoying her solitude. The morning patrons had come in a herd and left as one.

The clang of the entrance door opening and then shutting let her know someone new had entered. She showed little interest in who it was. At least, she thought she wasn't interested until a familiar voice drifted into her ears.

 _It can't be._

Careful to not turn her head too quickly, her eyes fixated on the counter. The short customer had jet-black hair and wore a red shirt with khaki pants. Eighteen stared at the stranger until the realization hit her. Her eyes widened when she connected the dots.

How long had it been since she'd seen him? Months must have passed by, their last meeting on Kami's Tower when he had offered her to join him and his friends.

She had turned him down flat.

But now he was here, same time, same place. She blinked. Was her heart beating faster?

Her head turned away from him, not wanting to be caught like a deer in the headlights. Maybe he wouldn't notice her…

"Eighteen?"

Or maybe not…

Krillin walked over to her table, his face in astonishment. "Eighteen, wow! I can't believe it's you. How-How have you been?" He caught himself. "I'm sorry, if you didn't want to be disturbed I might have just ruined that."

Eighteen shook her head. "No, you're okay. I'm good, how have you been?" She noticed his shoulders fall a bit in relief.

"I'm really glad to hear that. I've been fine myself, thanks for asking." He put his hands in his pockets. "Funny, I don't know if I ever would have thought you a coffee lover."

Eighteen's eyes darted towards the empty mug on the table before they returned to Krillin. "I never thought so either, but here I am."

"Yeah!" He gave her a smile as silence fell between them.

"Krillin here's your drink," a female voice said behind the ex-fighter.

Eighteen watched as a young brunette walked towards them, a coffee in each hand.

 _What?_

"Thanks, Miriam." Krillin took one from her. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours," Miriam inquired. "It's so great to meet you; I'm Miriam." A delicate hand reached out to Eighteen. Eighteen shook it with a firm grip.

"Hi, I'm…" She hesitated. What was she so afraid of all of a sudden? Her mouth blurted a random name. "Emily."

 _Nice recovery, idiot._

Miriam didn't notice the hiccup.

"Emily! What a lovely name. How do you know Krillin?"

"We go back, way back."

 _What am I doing?_

"Well, we'll all have to catch up sometime, Emily! It'd be so great to get lunch or dinner with you." She looked at Krillin. "I'll go wait in the car so you two can finish up."

Eighteen watched as the beautiful brunette bent down to kiss his cheek.

 _Déjà vu._

Krillin's face lit up in a shade of red as Miriam walked to the exit.

 _She's pretty._

Krillin cleared his throat, bringing Eighteen back to earth. "Miriam is, uh, my new girlfriend." The shudder in his voice indicated his nervousness.

"That's great to hear." Eighteen feigned happiness for the sake of not wanting the conversation to turn awkward. "You two have been dating awhile?"

Krillin shook his head. "Only about a month or so." He shifted his weight between his feet. "It was great seeing you again, Eighteen. I...I never thought it'd happen."

"Same, Krillin." She got up, preparing to leave. Krillin stepped back to give her some space.

"Let me at least give you my number in case you ever do want to reconnect." Krillin slid the coffee sleeve off of his cup, setting it down on the table to write on it. He pulled a pen from his pocket and jotted down some numbers. "If you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to give me a call. I'm still at Kame House with Master Roshi if you ever want to visit, too."

Eighteen memorized the numbers instantly but placed the small brown sleeve in the back pocket of her jeans. Saying his goodbye, Krillin disappeared from her line of sight, the same clang of the entrance door signaling his departure. She remained standing, processing the scene which had taken place. Whatever she thought about Krillin and her now, it all seemed to dissolve before her.

Her fingers gripped the empty white coffee mug as she intended to bus it when walking to the entrance. Stopping by the trash, a flurry of emotions hit her, and the cup cracked under the strength of her hand before she had the chance to drop it into the black bin placed above the opening of the trashcan.

Ceramic pieces lodged into her skin, but she remained unaffected. She relinquished the mug as it dropped with a resounding thud into the abyss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated.

Much love!

-AMM


	2. Let's Get Physical

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Let's Get Physical_

Krillin counted the days since he'd last seen Eighteen. It had been nine days going on ten. It almost shamed him as he kept a tally; he held onto the hope she'd call him.

But the call never came.

Solemnly, he ate his breakfast in the kitchen. A warm bowl of oatmeal. The taste was bland, but he hadn't noticed. His eyes fixated on the white phone that sat on the counter as he waited for any sign of life to come from it.

Each morning he repeated this, and each morning left him disappointed.

Finishing his last bite of oatmeal, he placed the dirty dish in the sink and rinsed it with warm running water. He grabbed a towel hanging from one of the cabinets to dry it off when the phone suddenly rang out with a shrill. The bowl clashed into the sink, breaking, as Krillin reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Krillin hoped he didn't sound out of breath.

The phone held silence before a man's voice spoke. "Hello, is a Master Roshi there?"

Letting out a sigh, Krillin placed the phone down uninterested in what the man had to offer to his Sensei. Krillin imagined it had to be a new bargain deal for women's workout magazines. He shuddered at the thought as he began to pick up the broken pieces of the shattered bowl.

Looking at the clock in the living room, he read 10:12 AM and decided to train before meeting Miriam for lunch. A lone island not too far from Kame House had become his dwelling place when his thoughts ran in disarray. Upon stepping outside, he took a deep breath and burst into the sky.

* * *

Eighteen landed on the grass of the island. Her eyes scanned the area for signs of life and found nothing. She let her guard down and sat down on the plush of the green grass, allowing herself to fall back into it in relaxation. She maneuvered one arm behind her head for extra cushion. The clouds in the sky appeared to be moving quickly, stretched out like fluffy white blankets.

It felt strange to be back near the islands where she and her brother became hunted like wild game. The terror that engulfed her with every step she took to distance herself from the monster that Cell was. She squeezed her eyes shut. Bad memories.

Even amongst the terror, though, there'd be one glimmering ray of hope. The short, bald monk who'd come to destroy her ended up taking pity on her. It was evident after he shattered the remote with his foot and urged her to run away from Cell. And the priceless look on his face when she asked why he would let her go. He hadn't answered her.

Eighteen caught herself smiling, then shook her head.

The past had not been kind to her. Cell had not been kind. Dr. Gero had not been kind. Kindness evaded her wherever she went. The human race had intentions of fearing her, and that fear made her keep her distance away from those she encountered.

But those warriors. They were different. Both she and her brother had sensed it after Gero's lab had been destroyed. Fear oozed from them, and it heightened upon her defeating Vegeta.

Despite all the infliction and pain her and Seventeen had brought, the warriors still were adamant about helping them. Together they recognized a bigger and more threatening foe in Cell. As she thought about it, neither of them had a choice but to become allies for the sake of destroying Cell. All their efforts fell short, but it didn't go unnoticed. Eighteen hated to admit it, but she owed them a debt of gratitude. Especially to that of Krillin.

Her eyes shot open as she felt an energy rapidly approaching. It was somewhere off in the distance. She stood up and gathered herself. Adrenaline coursed through her as her body shifted into fight-or-flight mode. Some time had passed since she last fought, but there were perks to being a cyborg. Withstanding practice or not, she still retained maximum energy and power. With glacial eyes focused on the sky, she waited patiently for the stranger to make their way to her.

* * *

"Krillin, you've been relatively quiet. Are you okay?"

Krillin snapped from his thoughts. Had he been quiet? Miriam watched him; concern etched on her face.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry. I suppose I've got a bit on my mind."

Miriam breathed a sigh of relief. "Is it anything you want to talk about?" She brought the leafy greens of her salad to her mouth.

Krillin shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I think not getting enough sleep hasn't been helping me either." The sandwich on his plate had a few bites in it. He felt abnormally full. "I'm also a bit stuffed from breakfast still," he added, pushing his plate away.

Miriam just nodded her head, smiling. He smiled back.

The knuckles on his hands were starting to swell. Blood rushed to them. They'd be black and blue by the next day. Peering down at them in his lap, he studied the scrapes and tiny open wounds that littered his skin. He didn't expect to see Eighteen on the island. As it had come closer into view, it looked as if she knew he was coming. His heart had begun to race as he quickly approached.

He supposed this is why Miriam thought something was wrong with him. His mind became preoccupied with his second encounter of Eighteen. She had a grasp on him, like a snake coiled around its prey squeezing the life out of it ounce by ounce.

 _Dammit. What a fool I am._

Miriam finished her salad and cleared her throat to get Krillin's attention. "Are you ready to go, Krillin?"

He nodded his head and left a few dollars as a tip before they walked out of the restaurant. Miriam grabbed his hand. His breath caught, hoping she'd remain oblivious to the course and rugged skin. She didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you for lunch, Krillin." She squeezed his hand.

"No problem. I'm sorry for not being much company."

"It's understandable." They came to a halt in front of her car in a parking lot near the strip of bars of restaurants. "Please let me know if you need to talk about anything, okay?"

Krillin reassured her with a smile. "I will."

Miriam lifted his chin and kissed him. Her lips were soft. Pulling away, she whispered goodbye and entered her car. Krillin tucked his hands into the pockets of his black jacket as he watched her pull away and then drive out of the parking lot. He inhaled deeply, holding the air in his lungs for a moment before releasing it.

 _Breathe in, breathe out._

He could hear the faint chants of the monastery monks from his childhood urging him to focus on the present, to dwell in it and not lose sight of it. Hours upon hours were spent on mindful concentration, chanting, walking. The cycle of discipline, never-ending.

But where had the discipline gone now?

Now here, even as he walked by himself past the various lights and glowing shops, he held steadfast to the encounter he had had with Eighteen. He had asked how she had found the island. She gave a short reply.

"I sometimes come here when I need to think."

"That's funny. I do the same thing."

"Mmm." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "And what are you thinking about?"

Krillin audibly gulped. "Oh, just haven't been feeling too well. I was going to train for a bit before meeting with Miriam."

Eighteen nodded slowly, eyes boring into him. "Do you need a training partner?"

He straightened up at her suggestion. "Oh, well, that'd be great. I mean, you don't have to worry about me, though, I can just train by myself."

"I don't mind." Eighteen began walking towards him.

 _It's like an angel has appeared from heaven._

"Well, great. Thanks, Eighteen, I appreciate it."

He didn't hear her reply as she sped towards him with deadly, but friendly, intent. She threw a single punch at his head that he dodged at the last second. Then, a knee propelled towards his midsection. Dropping his elbow, he blocked it. The force of it sent a ripple of tension throughout his body.

 _Maybe this wasn't a great idea._

Dodging another punch, Krillin tried to retaliate with a few combos of his own. Eighteen eluded them all with little effort. But he persisted, nonetheless.

The sparring between them continued, neither of them able to land a punch on the other. At one point Eighteen's fist had grazed the side of Krillin's cheek, but still, he continued to evade her punches and kicks. She began to grow frustrated, and it showed. He caught one of her punches and blocked another flying knee with his leg. Her free fist flew at his face, but he easily caught it. Instinctively, he released them both and their hands clasped together, each putting their weight into each other, hoping one would falter under the stress.

Eighteen gritted her teeth together. Sweat from her brow trailed down her face dropping to the grass beneath her. It was blasphemous, all of it. Both she and Krillin knew she was stronger than him. Why couldn't she land a single blow then? Anger boiled in her, and she gripped his hands harder.

Suddenly, he dipped down and swept his leg toward her feet. Caught by his sudden movements, she had no time to react as she tumbled to the ground. She released Krillin's hands to try and catch herself, but to no avail. As she tried to recover, Krillin used his momentum to swing himself around to deliver a flying elbow.

At one moment, Eighteen laid on the ground. A moment later, she flung across the length of the island. Krillin's elbow had collided with her jaw. Her body skidded on the ground with dust and rocks flying from the force of the blow. Eventually, her body came to a halt, her back flat against the ground. She opened her eyes, blinking them a few times.

 _Didn't expect this to happen._ Pain radiated from her jaw. _Such a foreign sensation._

Krillin waited for her to move. "Oh, gosh, please don't tell me I hurt her." He began to jog over to where she laid. "Eighteen? Are you okay?"

She still hadn't moved.

"Eighteen!"

Eighteen closed her eyes. Maybe playing dead could work in her favor.

Crouching next to her, Krillin surveyed her face. A red welt formed from where his elbow connected with her jaw. He grimaced; he hadn't meant to hurt her.

Krillin stood up, panic welling up inside him. "What do I do?!"

"I know what you can do."

A fist smashed into his stomach. Vomit rose into his mouth, and he clenched his jaw shut to keep it from flying out.

 _I should've known._

One knee fell to the ground. Krillin hunched over, tremors hitting his small frame.

 _Never let your guard down._

Unable to keep his jaw clenched, vomit spewed from his mouth consisting of the plain oatmeal he had eaten for breakfast. A spell of dizziness then hit him as he felt himself falling towards the belched bits of oats before two arms caught him.

 _Thank the lord._

Eighteen wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her. She shifted away from the projected vomit and casually laid Krillin down on his back. He let out a moan.

"That was...a nice...punch...Eighteen," Krillin said between breaths. "Sorry...if you got...grossed...out..." Another moan escaped his mouth.

Eighteen gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Krillin. I didn't think that punch would result in such a volatile reaction."

She got a chuckle in a reply, followed by another moan.

"I shouldn't...laugh...hurts...too much." Despite his predicament, he gave her a small thumbs up. Eighteen had to keep herself from laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"That was fun, though," she added, hoping a compliment would ease some of his misery.

"Yeah...maybe a bit more...for you." Krillin pushed himself up feeling the pain subside in his midsection. "Ah, that's gonna leave a nice mark."

Eighteen stood up, brushed herself off, and offered a hand to Krillin who gladly accepted it. She dusted his back off as he focused on his breathing.

"Thanks, Eighteen," he finally said, hands on his hips. "I gotta head back to Kame House to get ready."

She nodded her head. Krillin cleared his throat, anxious.

"You're-you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

Eighteen shook her head. "No, thanks. I'll see you later." With that, she departed for the sky. Krillin's eyes trailed her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Krillin finally made it back to Kame House. Master Roshi sat in one of the beach chairs reading a fitness magazine. The old man let out a chuckle before addressing Krillin.

"Krillin, where have you been, young man?" Wrinkly hands folded the magazine for the time being.

"I had lunch with Miriam and then walked around for a bit."

"Ah, I thought as much. How is the young precious lady doing?"

"Fine, she's doing fine." Krillin made his way over to his Sensei. "I, um, saw Android 18 earlier today. Again..."

Eyes peered at the ex-fighter over a pair of sunglasses. "The young blonde Android who was intent on hurting Goku?"

"Yes..."

"I see. And how is she?"

"I'm really not sure," Krillin embarrassingly said. A blush flooded his cheeks. "She isn't the most talkative person."

"But she sure is quite the looker!"

Krillin frowned. "Master!"

Another hearty chuckle. "I'm messing with you, Krillin." He grew solemn again. "And what about Miriam?"

Hesitating, Krillin wondered what his current girlfriend had to do with the conversation.

"You two have been dating for almost two months now. She's a lovely girl. Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do! I just...I just never expected to see Eighteen again."

"It appears as if you have some things to sift through." And with that, the old man went back to glossing over the fitness magazine, fingers shuffling through the pages to find his last spot. Krillin let the words linger in his mind, recognizing the truth they held. He entered the pink house to fight the unknown war he now found himself in.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

That was a fun chapter to write! Thanks again for reading.

Much love,

\- AMM


	3. The Trouble with Us

**Chapter 3**

 _The Trouble with Us_

The floor of Eighteen's room littered with clothes. For the past hour, she'd tried to find the perfect combination to wear for her first date. But nothing suited her when she stepped in front of the mirror hanging on her bedroom door. A frustrated huff escaped her mouth as she took the clothes off and flung them behind her. She couldn't care less where they landed.

Eventually, she settled for a pair of jeans and a black v-neck shirt. They weren't meant to impress, but they clung to her figure nicely. She shrugged her shoulders and exited her room. Her white tennis shoes sat near the front door. Continuously she had to clean them to make sure they looked presentable.

 _Beauty comes at a price._

"You going somewhere, Eighteen?"

Eighteen glanced behind her at her twin brother who sat on the couch in the living room. He rested his feet on the brown coffee table, hands preoccupied with a gaming controller. Somehow, Eighteen had convinced him to visit now and then by buying a gaming console. It worked like a charm; he came by every weekend to play a war game.

"I've got a date," she replied. She sat down next to him. A grenade exploded on the tv which hung on the wall. Blood sprayed everywhere as a man screamed in agony in the background. Eighteen raised an eyebrow at the goriness.

"A date? Why aren't I invited?" Another explosion.

"Sorry, it's not a double date." Seventeen grinned. The _rat-a-tat-tat_ of the guns echoed throughout the living space.

"I'm just kidding." His thumbs worked the analog sticks in various directions. "Thanks for getting this game. It's nice to take a break from the wilderness I'm currently in."

"No problem." The screen flashed red. Seventeen's virtual character got shot. "I'm not sure how this is amusing."

"Same, but it's better than chilling in a log house with very little electricity."

Eighteen nodded in agreement. She slipped on her white tennis shoes, tying the black laces in a double knot. "I'll be back in a few hours. Are you staying the night?"

"Hmm, depends. Are you planning on bringing this stranger back for some part-time love?"

Her face scrunched in disgust. "What does that even imply, Seventeen?"

A chuckle. "Then I'll stay."

"Whatever. Bye." She shut the door behind her.

 _He's worse than a child._

* * *

"That little boy over there is so cute!" Miriam gushed at the sight of a small child walking in curiosity around the restaurant. A young father kept close to him, ushering "sorry" and "excuse me" as he walked between the tables. The little boy giggled with delight at the maze of chairs and people. His father bent down and picked him up, signaling playtime was over.

"Yeah, I liked him a bit better when he wasn't crying," Krillin said. The little boy began to wail, tears cascading down his cheeks. "The beauty of parenthood..."

Miriam playfully hit his arm. "He's precious!"

Krillin chuckled in response. "Yeah, he is adorable." He took a sip of his water. "How has work been?"

"Oh, just great! Honestly, it's been steady. There's nothing to complain about."

Krillin remembered the day he had met her. Awkwardly, he made his way into a women's clothing store, paranoid he might be spotted by one of the female employees. Bulma invited him to her annual birthday celebration, which presented him with the challenge of finding her a gift. He had overheard her one day saying her closet needed to be revamped. He translated it as she needed new clothes.

 _For once I am happy I am short._ He rummaged through clothing lines with foreign names he had never seen before as they hung on racks throughout the brightly lit store. Bulma didn't have extravagant taste, but she also wasn't a pushover. But when it came to women's fashion, Krillin was stupefied.

He frowned as he continued scanning the various clothing. A blue dress with a white trimming caught his attention. Glancing at the price tag, he let out an audible moan. A faint giggle came from behind him.

"That's a very nice dress!" The sound of heels hit the floor tile as the brunette saleslady strolled toward him. "Maybe a bit big for you, but not for a lady friend, right?"

Krillin just stared at her, mouth agape. The woman laughed again. Her defined cheekbones rose a bit as she beamed a smile, displaying perfectly aligned teeth. Wavy brown hair fell a bit past her shoulders, flowing meticulously with every movement of her head.

"Well, maybe I can get you a nice discount for your friend! Here, follow me." She took the dress from his hands. Krillin trailed her; he felt as if he was floating.

At the cash register, Krillin got a bargain deal. The pretty brunette gave him a fifty percent discount. Krillin, stuttering, asked if there had been a mistake.

"Nope," came a bright response. "But I do hope you'll come see us again!" She handed Krillin a bag with the dress in it, her deep brown eyes sparkling. After he had gotten back to Kame House, he checked the receipt. Scribbled on the back were bold letters spelling out her name and her number. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he hadn't been dreaming.

He called her the next day, and they got coffee together on her lunch break. Since then, they had been inseparable. Krillin found Miriam to be kind, warm-hearted, and personable. The stares he got whenever they were out together could kill him on the spot, but she expressed little concern for the men who threw overt glances at her. He had lucked out again - a second beautiful girl by his side.

Miriam's voice drew him back to reality.

"What have you been doing lately? Have you seen Emily again?"

"Emily...?"

"Yes, you're one friend? We saw her at Shaw's Coffee Shop?"

"Oh! Yes, Emily. Sorry, I blanked out." An awkward laugh. "I think she's fine. I haven't seen her since, though."

"Funny..." Miriam trailed off. She turned her attention toward the entrance. "Because I think she just walked in!"

"Yea-Wait, what?"

"And she's got a nice boy with her!"

* * *

Eighteen sat on a bench in West City having grown bored of window shopping. With one leg crossed over the other, she gave off a fresh, confident appearance.

Although she did her best to fit in by buying an apartment, she had refused to consider buying a car. Seventeen's lackadaisical behavior with the stupid pink van, when they were on the hunt for Goku, had done her in. Just the sight of the color pink elicited strong emotions in her. Her younger brother amused himself with driving - she found no such pleasure.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," he had drearily said.

"Maybe not for you, but Sixteen and I had no choice but to follow your stupid antics." She crossed her arms defiantly.

He tried to convince her it was fun while it lasted, even being brave enough to say he waited for her while she searched for new clothes.

"And remember those big, tough bikers? They sure were interested in you."

"Those idiots have nothing to do with the pink van." The coolness of her voice turned frigid. "Even if I got a new car, you'd just drive it around aimlessly like the immature child you are."

"Ooh, so threatening you are." He stuck his hands in the air in fake surrender. Seventeen had the personality, but Eighteen had the reason.

A petite brown bird landed next to her on the bench. It fluffed its wings with its small beak, seemingly comfortable with Eighteen's presence. Its head turned to glance at her, a cheerful chirp leaving its little body. Eighteen gently moved her hand down to where it sat, testing the bird's bravery. It jumped back, shifting its beady black eyes between her hand and her face, uncertain if she meant to cause harm. Hopping closer and closer, it eventually settled into Eighteen's hand, wings flapping rapidly to keep its balance. Eighteen rose her hand to study it, her thoughts briefly turning to Sixteen.

 _I can imagine Sixteen being so proud of me._

Another chirp sounded. Eighteen smiled. Having become so entranced by the brown bird, she hadn't noticed her date's arrival as he watched in amazement.

"Wow, did that little bird just come right up to you, Eighteen?"

Eighteen turned her head. Ben wore black trousers and a white button-up shirt, his brown hair slightly spiked and held with gel. A short amount of stubble covered his defined jawline. He carried light pink roses in one hand.

 _Pink..._

"Yes," she finally answered. "It flew right down next to me." The bird chirped again as if agreeing. Eighteen lowered her hand letting the bird hop onto the bench before she stood up to accept Ben's roses. "Thank you...These are really nice."

 _But they're pink._

"I'm glad you like them. I thought it'd be nice to for the occasion."

Eighteen nodded her head. "So, where are we going?"

Ben straightened his back. "Yeah, so there's a great restaurant a few blocks down. I made reservations for us." He held his arm out for her to take. Eighteen waited a moment, unsure of how to respond. She slipped her arm through his slowly and let herself be led away by Ben.

* * *

"A boy?" Krillin held his breath as he turned his head. Miriam's observations were right. Eighteen strolled in, pink roses in hand, with a handsome young gentleman right behind her. He held the door open for her, displaying proper manners. His mouth grew dry.

 _Oh._

The female hostess led them to their table, which lied in the corner of the restaurant. An empty vase sat in the middle, awaiting the arrival of Eighteen's pink roses. The flame of a tiny candle illuminated as they sat in their chairs. The man pushed in Eighteen's chair before sitting in his own.

Miriam said something. Krillin didn't decipher it, though, as he remained focused on Eighteen and her date. Something tickled the skin of his arm.

"Krillin, do you know who is with her?" Miriam's fingers caressed the muscles of his forearm.

A few blinking of the eyes, then: "No, I-I don't think I've seen him before..."

 _He is super good looking, though._

 _"_ Well, they seem to be getting along pretty well," she added. "We can go say 'hi' after dinner!"

"What? I mean, are you sure? Wouldn't that be awkward?" Krillin tried to swallow; his mouth felt drier than ever.

"There's no harm in doing so! Wouldn't it be fun to go on a double date, though?" Miriam clasped her hands in front of her. Krillin's face fell instantly.

"What?!" His voice went up an octave. A few nearby patrons threw unfriendly glances. "I-I don't know, Miriam. Gosh, Eight-I mean-Emily is a bit shy. A double date might weird her out."

"Oh, Krillin, come on! It'd be fun! I've never been on a double date!"

"Well, neither have I, but I just like it when it's you and me," he pushed back, reaching over to grab her hand. Miriam didn't budge.

"Emily seems like a sweet girl. I know she'd love it."

 _Oh, if only..._

Their waiter brought them their dinner, saving Krillin from the subject for now. Krillin had lost his appetite upon seeing Eighteen's date but forced the food into his mouth anyway. He chewed his food slowly, stealing a quick glance at the two. The young man held her hand on top of the table. Vaguely, he remembered the punch to his stomach by Eighteen.

 _This one is worse..._

He wracked his brain as to why the young man looked so familiar. Eighteen's date ran a hand through his hair when the realization hit him.

"It's Ben!" Iron swam in his mouth; he'd bit his tongue. "Ow..."

"Hm...Oh, you're right! It is Ben!" She patted her mouth with her napkin gently. "Gosh, what a coincidence to see them here." Leaning over the table, she barely raised her voice over a whisper as she batted her eyes lovingly. "Are you sure we can't go over and say 'hi' after we're done eating?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine," Krillin sufficed.

 _It's going to be awkward._

* * *

 _Is holding hands suppose to feel this awkward?_

Ben had reached underneath the table to grab her hand. His thumb caressed the skin of her knuckles, roaming on the skin on the back of her hand. Curiosity got the best of Eighteen, wondering what Ben was doing before his intentions became clear. Awkwardness settled within her, but she didn't take her hand away.

"You know, Eighteen," Ben's tranquil voice said, "I don't think I've ever been asked out by a woman before."

Eighteen nodded. "I don't think I have either."

He threw his head back as he laughed.

 _That wasn't meant_ _to be a joke. I really haven't._

The day after meeting Krillin and his girlfriend, Eighteen internally battled with herself as to whether she should find a boyfriend. She didn't know if she'd be able to find a boyfriend in such a short amount of time, or what she'd have to do to find one. As Ben prepared her usual drink at the coffee shop, she asked him for his opinion of her.

"You want my opinion, Eighteen?" She nodded in response. "Well...I won't act as if you aren't beautiful, you know?"

"Is that all there is to me," she asked. Ben shook his head instantly.

"No, of course not! I don't know you all that well, but I'm sure you're a great girl." He grew serious. "Hey, someone isn't giving you a hard time are they?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good! I'd set them straight if they were." He topped off her latte with whipped cream. "Are you interested in someone, though? I'm sure you could get any man you wanted."

 _Maybe not any man._ Eighteen shook her head. "No. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Gosh, I wish, but no. I'm as single as single gets."

"Then do you want to go out for dinner sometime?"

He smiled and laughed, thinking Eighteen would do the same. She hadn't.

"Oh," he finally said. "You're serious."

"Yes. Let me know what you're free, and we can go get dinner or something." She grabbed her coffee and left him speechless. Later in the week, he said he'd be available for dinner in about two weeks. Eighteen didn't know if she should wait, but couldn't think of anyone else she could ask out. They agreed to meet in West City for dinner, and he gave her his number. It had been a step in the right direction, or so she thought.

Eighteen's free hand reached for her water. The fresh liquid hitting her mouth broke through the stiffness of her body.

 _I might need something stronger than this._

A male waiter appeared, notepad in hand. "Have you two looked over the menus? Do you have any questions for me?"

Ben released her hand as he grabbed the menu lying on the table. Eighteen inwardly celebrated. "Yes, maybe we can start with something other than water," Ben suggested.

"Of course! What would you like?"

"How about some wine, Eighteen?"

She shook her head. "Hm, no, how about whiskey instead?"

"Oh," he said. "You drink spirits?"

"I don't know what those are." Eighteen directed her attention to the waiter. "Uh, whiskey on the rocks?" The young man nodded his head, jotting down her drink in the notebook.

"Right away, ma'am. I'll be right back." He then left them to their own. Ben placed the menu down as he looked at Eighteen.

"Whiskey is a spirit, Eighteen."

"I thought it was alcohol."

Ben stifled a laugh. "It is, it is. It's also called a spirit." A cough. "A spirit just means it's a heavily distilled liquor."

"Well, good to know."

 _I didn't care to know, but whatever._

She caught the waiter walking back towards them with a small rocks glass in his hand. A brown liquid swirled in it as he placed it before her.

"Your whiskey on the rocks, ma'am. Enjoy!"

Eighteen leaned over the glass, inspecting its contents. There were about five or six ice cubes stuck together forming a giant mass of ice. The liquid made the glass appear half-empty. She sniffed. A strong aroma entered her nostrils, burning the sensitive skin of her nose.

"Wow, this smells horrible." She leaned back in her chair. "I think it just made my eyes water."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, whiskey can do that to you."

She picked up the glass and swirled the liquid around. As she had sat down, she saw an older man do the same with his drink earlier, and made a mental note to herself to do so with her glass. What the swirling did, she was unsure but continued to move her hand in a circle, letting the whiskey gain momentum as it fell up and down like a crashing ocean wave. Her lips almost touched the rim of the glass when someone called out to her.

"Emily! Hey, Emily!" A brunette wearing a long black dress strode towards her, an arm waving above her head. The glass of whiskey almost slipped from Eighteen's hands when she recognized the woman.

Suddenly, she downed the whiskey in a single gulp, unprepared for the scorching aftertaste it left or the trail of fire as it traveled down her throat, almost causing her to spit it out. She hit her chest with a closed fist, willing the liquid down.

 _I've made a huge mistake._

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 _I think we've all made mistakes, eh? Poor Eighteen!_

 _This was also a fun chapter to write! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far, and thanks for the two reviews I have! It's better than nothing! :)_

 _I will be in the process of moving, so the next chapter may not be available until late next week (I hope) if everything goes according to plan. Thanks for your patience, and thanks for reading!_

 _Much love,_

 _\- AMM_


	4. Alcohol Pulls the Strings

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Alcohol Pulls the Strings_

* * *

Seventeen fluttered his eyes open, the muscles of his back stiff after having spent the night at Eighteen's apartment on the couch. He let out a large yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Strangely enough, he hadn't heard Eighteen enter the apartment after a night out.

 _I wonder if she's awake._

He placed his feet on the wooden floor and stretched his arms above his head, getting a whiff of his body odor at the same time. Entering the bathroom, Seventeen reached into the shower and twisted the knobs to get the water running. The stream of water pounded the porcelain sounding like the downpour of a thunderstorm. Heat began to rise, fogging up the glass of the shower door and the mirror above the small sink. A white bath towel hung next to the shower.

Seventeen pulled his black shirt over his head and let it fall to the tile floor. His fingers began to work on unbuckling his belt when he heard a loud crash come from Eighteen's bedroom. He let out a sigh and walked down the short hallway leading to her room.

 _She must be awake now._ He gently knocked on her door, waiting a few seconds to see if she'd open it, but he remained shut out.

"Hey, Eighteen, everything okay in there? I thought I heard something." His ear pressed to the door.

Nothing.

"Hey, Eighteen, you better answer, or I'm coming in. Just giving you a fair warning now," he added, caution in his voice. He jiggled the doorknob, noticing it turned freely. She hadn't locked the door.

A deep breath and then: "Alright, Eighteen, I'm coming in." His hand twisted the doorknob, and he peeked in.

Eighteen laid sprawled on the bed, arms spread out, mouth hanging open. Seventeen could faintly hear her snoring, something he'd have to bring up as artillery against her. The pillow beneath her head, barely visible, held a curtain of tangled and messy blonde hair. She still wore her clothes from the night before.

Seventeen let his eyes roam around her room to find the source of the crash. Clothes covered her carpeted floor, though, nothing grabbed his attention. He shrugged and quietly closed her door as he made his way back to the bathroom to take a shower.

"She must have had a good night."

* * *

Krillin heard the bedroom door shut. Peeking over the edge of the bed, he sat up and rubbed his shoulder. Eighteen had accidentally pushed him off the bed as she turned over. The dead weight of his sleeping body collided with the floor, forcefully waking him up and sending him into a frenzy.

Nausea hit him when he moved too quickly while trying to stand up, sending his world spinning. He shut his eyes, hoping the world would become still again. A pounding sensation pulsed behind his eyes. His whole body ached as he slowly tried to walk around Eighteen's bed. Every movement hurt.

 _What a terrible night._

He took a glance at himself at the mirror on Eighteen's door. His black hair pointed in every direction, chaotic and sloppy, and his eyes were bloodshot from the previous night's festivities. Leftover drool dried on the skin near his mouth. And although he couldn't smell too well, he would've guessed he reeked. A stain also covered the shirt he wore.

 _Weird._

Krillin looked over at Eighteen, who remained in a deep sleep. How had it gotten to this point? He rubbed his face with his calloused hands. The memories of last night dodged him. All he could remember is Miriam walking over to Eighteen and her date's table, hand waving wildly, her high-pitched voice saying "Emily." He could've kicked himself for letting her go over to Eighteen with the intention of just wanting to say "hi."

He burped, tasting a hint of alcohol mixed with some unknown food. Somehow, someway, he ended up in Eighteen's bedroom, and the realization hadn't hit him until...

"Krillin?"

Now.

Terror engulfed the short fighter, his hands shielding him from the fury he expected to come from Eighteen.

 _Maybe if I just start crying..._

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he peeked from the edge of his hands to see Eighteen standing next to him, swaying as if she'd been on a boat for hours on end. Her hand gripped his shoulder hard periodically as she tried to maintain her balance.

"Hey, Eighteen, I'm so sorry. I have no clue what is going on," he said with a slight tremor in his voice.

Removing his hands from his face, he watched her carefully. Eighteen's eyes began to widen slowly, inch by inch.

 _Oh, gosh, she's going to kill me now._

Just as he opened his mouth to say his last goodbye, Eighteen keeled over as a waterfall of puke hurled down to the floor near Krillin's feet. She let out a moan, her arms wrapping around her midsection.

 _Oh, nevermind then._

Krillin rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Dry heaves convulsed her body, but nothing came out except vomit-tasting saliva. Eighteen began to shovel her feet backward so she could sit on the edge of the bed but started to lose her balance before Krillin steadied her with both hands. He stepped over the spillage of vomit and helped her to bed.

She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"My fucking head...It hurts." Another dry heave. "And I'm vomiting?"

"I didn't feel so well when I woke up either, Eighteen." She briefly looked up at him. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, and the outline of her eyes smudged with leftover eyeliner. Even then, Krillin thought she looked beautiful.

"Good to know I'm not alone in this feeling." She shivered, placing her head back down in her hands. "By the way...What are you doing in my room?" Krillin had to stretch a bit to hear what she had said.

"Your question is as good as mine...I can't remember what we did last night."

She shot him a look. "What we _did_ last night?"

"Ah! No, no, not like that, Eighteen, I swear," he shrieked, waving his hands in front of him in defense. "The only thing I can remember is Miriam going over to you at the restaurant, and then it all starts to go fuzzy from there."

"Oh, yes, Miriam...She came over and said 'hi' to Ben and me." Her hand ran through her messy blonde hair. "Then I chugged that whiskey. Ugh."

"Did you like it?"

"...What does it matter?"

"Uh, I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "It was horrible. Speaking of horrible, where is Ben? Whatever happened to him?"

Krillin shrugged his shoulders. Eighteen furrowed her brows.

"You're a great help, Krillin."

"Hey, I told you, I have no clue what happened last night or how I ended up here." He hid a yawn behind his hand. "I should probably call Miriam. I'm sure she knows what happened."

Eighteen muttered under her breath. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, Seventeen opened her door without so much as a warning, preoccupied with the phone in his hand while he spoke to her.

"Hey, Eighteen, are you finally awake?" He glanced up and froze. "What the hell is _he_ doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be bringing anyone home?"

Eighteen moaned and let herself fall onto the bed. Seventeen held his bath towel around his waist as he glared at Krillin. Droplets of water fell from his black hair.

"You've got some explaining to do, friend."

Krillin frowned. _Oh, joy._

* * *

"So, you have absolutely no recollection of last night? Man, how am I suppose to believe that after catching you in my sister's bedroom?"

Seventeen stood before Krillin and Eighteen as they sat on the couch in the living room. Both sat hunched over, appearing bored and uninterested in what the black-haired cyborg had to say. Krillin burped again. Eighteen gave him an annoyed look.

"Disgusting."

"Oh, don't act as if you didn't just throw up about 10 minutes ago," Krillin retaliated, voice breaking. She scrunched her face up in repulsion.

"No one invited you to my room, idiot."

The bickering continued as Seventeen watched on, baffled.

 _Seriously?_ He shook his head.

"Both of you, shut up!" They glanced up at him. "You guys are acting like children, or lovers, or something."

"Lovers?!" The word left both of their mouths at the same time; surprise etched in their voices. A blush crept over Krillin's face. Eighteen crossed her arms.

Seventeen walked into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot that sat near the stove. He filled it with water from the sink and poured into the coffee maker. Pressing the machine on, he appeared before Krillin and Eighteen again, waiting for the water to heat up. "You guys need some coffee. And maybe a shower. But don't take one together." He smirked.

"Seventeen," Eighteen growled.

"I-I have a girlfriend," the short fighter added. Seventeen's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, do you now? Well, she'll just love to hear why you are at another woman's apartment, won't she?"

"Yeah, Krillin, have fun explaining that." Eighteen laughed.

"You shouldn't be laughing, Eighteen. You better explain why you're even with a man who has a girlfriend, and why you left your date all alone." Eighteen's laughing stopped, and Krillin let out a 'hmph' of approval to Seventeen's statement.

The coffee maker beeped twice from the kitchen. Seventeen filtered grounded coffee beans and pressed the "start" button. As if starting an engine, the coffee maker came to life, and fresh coffee began to brew and dispersed into the clear pot below. The aroma danced throughout the apartment.

"You two are so hungover. I don't even think hungover begins to describe how hungover you two actually are. I feel like a parent taking care of two immature teenagers." He pushed mugs full of black coffee into their hands. "In Eighteen's case, I'm dead-on."

Eighteen sipped on the coffee carefully. "Whatever," she muttered.

Krillin waited a few moments for his coffee to cool down before taking a drink. "Eighteen an immature teenager? Gosh, you don't say."

"Careful, Krillin," Seventeen warned, "I'm in the same boat as she is."

"Hm," he merely replied. "If we're being honest with each other in such vulnerable states, what happened in your past? Do you remember anything?"

"How am I suppose to remember anything in my past if I can't even remember what happened last night," Eighteen said, patience growing thin. Pain mounted in the front of her skull and grew with each passing minute.

"Well, excuse me. I am just wondering is all." Krillin went back to sipping his coffee. Seventeen let out a sigh.

"Honestly, Krillin, we don't remember much. While we were teenagers, Gero kidnapped us for the sole purpose of serving him as well as to kill Goku." He looked at Eighteen. "But the rest, it's as black as night, kind of like how your memory is now."

Krillin felt guilt as he tried to apologize for bringing up the subject. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business..."

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing we can do but try to move on and live our lives as we now know them." Seventeen gave him a smile of reassurance. "And besides, I'm sure you would've asked Eighteen at some point. You always did have the hots for her."

"Yea-What?! N-No, I did not!"

"Oh, so the bombs just magically disappeared from us," Seventeen countered.

"W-who told you about that?"

"Who do you _think_? Let me give you a hint; she's sitting right next to you."

Eighteen blinked twice. "I did?" She blinked again. "I can't remember anything right now," she said defeatedly, "My head is killing me, and I need to brush my teeth to get rid of this taste of vomit in my mouth..."

 _I swear, these two..._

Krillin ran a hand through his black hair. "Seventeen, may I borrow your phone to call Miriam? I have a feeling she may know what happened last night...I think..."

"Be my guest," Seventeen replied, tossing his phone over to Krillin. He fumbled it before finally catching it. He dialed some numbers on the touch screen and waited as the phone rang.

"Good Lord, I hope she doesn't tell me something I will regret having done..."

* * *

Miriam walked throughout her spacious kitchen in her apartment. She gently cracked an egg on the side of a white bowl, pulling the shell apart. The yolk fell into the center of the bowl, bright and sunny. Whisking it, the yellow brightness gradually faded into a dull, bland maize-like color. A skillet sat on the stovetop, heating up slowly. As she placed the egg into the skillet, her cell phone rang in the background.

She glanced at the number on the screen not recognizing it and answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi, Miriam? This is Eight-Emily. This is Emily," Eighteen corrected herself. As Krillin had waited for Miriam to pick up, she had slapped the back of his head to steal the phone from his hands as he winced in pain. She then sent him flying to the floor by kicking him off the couch. The fighter slid on the carpet and banged his head against the wall parallel to the couch. "How are you this morning?" Her eyes were firmly planted on Krillin as he tried to stand up.

"Oh, Emily! I'm great! How did you get my number, by the way?"

"Funny thing, Krillin gave it to me last night just in case something went wrong. I found it in the back pocket of my jeans." Krillin's eyes widened, and he tried to tackle Eighteen by diving head first towards her. She simply scooted over to the other side of the couch as Krillin faceplanted into the cushion. "This is embarrassing in general, but do you remember what happened last night?" Krillin's hand reached for her, but she caught it and squeezed it. He bit his lip to keep from yelping.

"Sure! Yeah, I had seen you and Ben at the restaurant where Krillin and I were having dinner." She flipped the egg over on the skillet to cook the other side. "You had taken a shot of whiskey, I believe?"

 _Unfortunately, I did. "_ Oh, yes, I remember that. Gosh, it was horrible. I was a bit nervous being on my date with Ben. I think you understand what I mean."

"Absolutely! Poor you, though. You were coughing like no other."

Eighteen struggled to recall the memory, but it remained foggy and distant. Krillin fought to get his hand free from her grasp, pulling with all his might. She released his hand, and he once again fell to the floor in a heap.

 _It burned. I remember that._ "Oh, yes, I'm not used to drinking. I'm what you call - What is it? - a lightweight?"

"I am, too! So funny, I feel as though you and I may have more things in common than we think!"

 _Is that so?_ Eighteen turned her head to see where Krillin had landed, but he had disappeared. "You don't say?"

"Sure! Also, I believe I picked your keys up from the bar we went to last night. Would you want to meet for coffee or lunch so I can give them back to you?"

 _Oh, God, all of us went to a bar together?_ Eighteen opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She thought it over for a moment before agreeing to meet Miriam. There was nothing to lose at this point but her pride. Miriam giggled on the other line, excited.

"Oh, it'll be so nice to have some one-on-one time with you, Emily! I hope Krillin didn't have any trouble bringing you back to your apartment. You two had some serious drinks."

Krillin kneeled behind the couch, waiting for the right moment to pounce on Eighteen. As he jumped over the top of it, Eighteen scooted back to the other side of the couch again, avoiding his arms. She almost laughed at the insanity of it all. "Oh, he didn't from what I can remember. Give me a place and time, and I'll meet you there."

Krillin laid on the floor, glancing behind him, confused, before giving up on trying to get the phone back. He let his head fall onto the carpet defeated. Eighteen smiled in victory.

"Alright, Miriam, I'll see you then, thanks." She hit the end button. "I've got a little catching up to do with your girlfriend, Krillin." As she stood up, she became nauseous again and gently sat back down on the couch. "Oh, God, I don't want to puke again," she mumbled behind her hand.

"Hey, Eighteen! You've got puke to clean up in your room," Seventeen yelled from the bathroom. "I'm pretty sure I can smell it from here."

Eighteen moaned. "Why me?" She looked down at Krillin again. "Hey, Krillin."

He said nothing. His back rose and fell, his breathing even.

 _Oh, great, he fell back asleep._ Eighteen took her time standing up, the world not reeling when she did so. She crouched down next to Krillin's sleeping figure and lightly picked him up to place him on the couch. Drool started to fall from his open mouth, but Eighteen put her finger under his chin to close it. The messiness of his hair caught her attention, and her hand went to work on smoothing it before she abruptly paused her actions.

 _What am I doing?_

"Eighteen, what are you doing?" Seventeen leaned on the wall of the hallway entrance.

"I-I-Uh, nothing. I am just making sure Krillin is comfortable is all." She strolled past him with her head down, hoping her younger brother wouldn't notice the redness lighting up her face. He hummed an 'hmm' as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Eighteen finished scrubbing out the last of the vomit on the carpet of her bedroom. The stench of the vomit reeked in her whole room but would be easy to deal with after lighting a few candles. There were moments where she almost gagged at the liquid composition of the vomit as she patted paper towels on top of it. She'd never make it as a cleaner, not with the repetitive process of spraying cleaner and then wiping it up with a towel over and over again.

 _At least none of the puke got on my clothes._ She remained on her knees and surveyed the messiness of her room. It would serve as another problem for another day.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, her room illuminated with sunshine, partially impairing her hangover-induced eyes. She raised her arm to shield her blue eyes from the light. Hopping into her room, a little brown bird made its way over to her, singing gleefully. Eighteen stared at it in perplexity.

"How did you get in here?" The bird chirped at her. She facepalmed herself. "I'm talking to a bird."

The brown bird hopped back over to the open window, making itself comfortable on the windowsill while basking in the warmth of the sun.

"I don't remember opening this window last night..." Eighteen sauntered over to the window. The sunlight, still blinding to her, made it difficult to navigate through the clothed-filled floor. She placed her hand on the windowsill, the sun hot on her skin. The brown bird hopped onto her finger as if trying to comfort her. The blonde cyborg leaned out the window, turning her head in both directions to observe the landscape surrounding her apartment building. It held a few tall palm trees that were swaying in the light wind. Bushes upon bushes lined the walkway, green and vibrant. Tiny red roses could be seen blooming from them. One man solemnly passed by having not noticed her watching him from her room. "And you...You look familiar," Eighteen said to the small bird.

The bird bounced about on her hand, stopping to peck at the sensitive skin of her wrist. It began to sing out to the open world, unafraid of the blonde cyborg who kept a close eye on him.

"Yes, that was my wrist." She stared at the bird, then stared at her wrist, then back at the bird. "My wrist..."

Someone's voice rang in her mind as a memory flooded back to her.

* * *

 _"Ow, my wrist!" Krillin weakly tried to break open Eighteen's window using his hand, his balance clumsy as he levitated in the air. He tried with the other. "Ow, my other wrist!"_

 _Eighteen wobbly stood on the pavement beneath him. "Jesus, you idiot, use your shoulder!" She snickered. Krillin glanced down at her._

 _"Well, if you hadn't lost your damn keys we wouldn't be in this position, would we?"_

 _"I don't have to listen to you belittle me, little man." Words slurred themselves together as Eighteen swayed back and forth. "I easily could have gotten back into my apartment without your assistance, thank you very much."_

 _Krillin uttered something Eighteen couldn't hear. He placed some space between him and window before rushing, shoulder-first. The window's hatch burst open upon the impact and Krillin came to a screeching halt to keep from colliding with the bedroom wall. His feet touched the carpet, and he staggered back to the open window to notify Eighteen he had successfully broken into her room. She gave a thumbs up._

 _"Wow, my prince charming did it. Good for you, Krillin." She levitated to the open window to assess the damage. "At least there's no broken glass. I can technically have you arrested for breaking and entering, can't I?" She laughed out loud again. Krillin lazily peered at her, unimpressed._

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He watched as Eighteen tried to maneuver through the opening, failing miserably. "Ha-ha, you look pathetic, Eighteen."_

 _"How about you try to help me?"_

 _"Do I have to?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Krillin shrugged and held out his hand for her. She took hold of it to gain some balance. One of her long legs snuck through the opening into the room but having forgotten to duck, her head collided with the top of the window where it met the wall. A long string of curses left her mouth in a single breath._

 _"FortheloveofGodwhatthehellmotherfrickinshit." Krillin held his own breath for the sake of trying not to laugh at her misery. Eighteen crouched and brought her other leg in. She fought to keep her balance, hand gripping Krillin's harder but fell into his body as they tumbled to the floor together. The full weight of her body fell on top of Krillin as his other arm wrapped around her waist in an attempt to steady her. An 'oof' left his mouth, as though being kicked in the stomach._

 _Eighteen braced herself. Her head landed on Krillin's chest, and in the midst of the panic, her arm wrapped itself around Krillin's shoulders. Both of them instantly stiffened up, each too timid to make the first move. The 'thump' of Krillin's heart sped up, reverberating in the cavity of his chest. He inhaled deeply._

 _Uncomfortable silence frolicked between them before Eighteen put one hand on the floor to partially lift herself up. The arm on her waist loosened up in response._

 _"Sorry, I should've been more careful," she quietly said. Her blue eyes connected with Krillin's as she held herself above him for a split second longer than necessary. Krillin responded by nodding his head, his tongue tied as Eighteen rolled off him. He leaned up so her pinned arm could be released. "Thanks for getting me back into my apartment."_

 _"Y-you're welcome." Krillin hiccuped. He suddenly felt sober, though the way the world went in and out of focus suggested otherwise. "You have a nice room."_

 _"You don't have to try and make conversation." Eighteen brought her knees to her chest. "But...thanks. It's kind of messy..."_

 _"It's not too bad. How long have you been here?"_

 _"Mm, maybe a few months?" Her eyelids grew heavier with each passing minute._

 _"Oh. Where did you get the money?"_

 _"I won money in street fights," she said. Eighteen stretched her legs out. The muscles tensed and tightened, a sign she had become dehydrated from the night's binge-drinking._

 _Krillin laid down on his back again, eyes staring at the ceiling that appeared to be swimming. "I bet you were awesome." Eighteen scoffed._

 _"I got bored easily if that's what you mean." She tried to push herself up so she could get to her bed, but a cramp in the back of her leg kept her from doing so. "Goddammit." Her hands instantly went to massaging the stress in the meaty part of her legs._

 _"Cramps?"_

 _Eighteen nodded. "Yup."_

 _"Here, I'll help you." Clumsily, Krillin crouched next to her and picked her up bridal style. Eighteen hadn't expected the action as she almost let out a yelp, but let Krillin carry her to the bed. He dropped her on it without so much as trying to put her down with care. She bounced, shooting a glare at him._

 _"Gee, thanks. Not as if my head hurt more than it does now."_

 _"Oh, sorry." He smiled at her and walked around the bed. "I'll be on my way, Eighteen. It was a great night. Well, what I'm going to be able to remember."_

 _Eighteen bit her lip, unsure if it was safe to fly in an incapacitated state. Krillin was about to jump from the window when she finally spoke up._

 _"Krillin, maybe you should just stay. I'm not sure it's safe flying given your current state."_

 _He looked back at her. "Uh, thanks, Eighteen. But where am I going to sleep?"_

 _Eighteen glanced around, wishing a random couch or another bed would appear, but hopelessly realized there was only one solution. She patted the space of the bed next to her. "You can just sleep here. But don't get any ideas, you hear?"_

 _"Uh, y-yeah, I understand." Eighteen pulled back the covers and shifted to her side so that her back was facing him. Krillin sat on the edge of the bed, hesitant. He weighed each option: either sleep on the floor or in the bed next to a woman who had tried to kill his best friend. With the latter chosen, he swung his legs onto the bed after kicking his shoes off and laid as close to the edge as possible without falling to the floor. His eyes darted towards Eighteen, afraid she might retaliate for his actions, but she'd already fallen asleep. Krillin willed himself to relax, and he shifted around for the sake of getting comfortable._

 _"Krillin, go to frickin' sleep," came Eighteen's voice. "Or you'll be sleeping on the floor."_

 _"Sorry, I was just trying to get comfortable." Eighteen threw a glance over her shoulder._

 _"Get comfortable now, or get comfortable on the floor. Your choice. Goodnight."_

 _He ended up turning to his side where his body faced Eighteen's. Fatigue began to sweep over his body, and his eyes eventually closed to welcome a deep slumber."_

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

Whew. Somehow, I got this finished with what little spare time I had.

Thank you so much reading - I was unsure of how I wanted to follow up after Ch.3, but I think I've got a good idea of where this can go now!

Reviews are always appreciated! I'll be back home for a bit, and will have plenty of time to write something while there. Keep your eyes peeled!

Much love,

AMM


End file.
